The present invention relates to holders for flashlights in general and more in particular to a flashlight holder which keeps the flashlight with the holder unless the two are brought into a predetermined orientation.
Flashlight holders enable the easy carriage of a flashlight by a person. The holders may be adapted to carry the flashlight on a belt.
A flashlight holder should be inexpensive, unencumbering and easy to fix to a person. The holder should allow use of the flashlight without removal from the holder and easy flashlight removal from the holder when occasion demands.